Toa Hagah/Rahaga
The Toa Hagah were a group, consisting of six elite Toa, that were formerly the Toa Hagah of Makuta Teridax. It was their job to protect him. History Origins This team of Toa Hagah, like all of the others, came from completely different homelands and were brought together by the Brotherhood. Brotherhood of Makuta The first known act that Teridax's team of Toa Hagah did was battle the Fohrok, which the Nynrah Ghosts had sabotaged. The Fohrok were destroyed and the Nynrah Ghosts were killed. The Toa Hagah also protected Teridax against minor threats like Rahi invasions. Rebellion Soon after, when the Brotherhood betrayed Mata Nui and raided Artahka, stealing the Kanohi Avohkii, they knew the Toa Hagah would rebel, so they killed off all of them, except for one team serving Teridax. These Toa managed to escape and broke into the Brotherhood base on Destral. Unfortunately, Roodaka captured four of them and mutated them into Turaga/Rahkshi beings which she named "Rahaga". The other to members, Norik and Iruini, managed to escape. They later returned for the others, managing to free them and get the Avohkii back into their hands, but they were mutated by Roodaka. Feeling as though they had nothing left to lose and oblivious to the fact they had the Avohkii, Roodaka chose to let them escape. Metru Nui The Rahaga then travelled to Metru Nui in hopes to find the Rahi known Keetongu, who could help them to cure the Visorak victims. However they met the Toa Hordika, and managed to save the Toa's lives. They then sided with the Toa until Vakama bretrayed them and hunted down Bomonga, Gaaki, Iruini, Pouks and Kualus, leaving Norik battered and defeated in the ruins of the Great Temple, to be found by the other Toa. Norik led them to Ko-Metru, where they finally found Keetongu and confronted the Visorak swarms in the Coliseum. Norik managed to free the other Rahaga nd return to aid the Toa while Matau confronted Vakama and managed to persuade him to come back to their side. Keetongu killed Sidorak in this time, leaving Roodaka with a chance to free Teridax. All six Toa struck her with Rhotuka spinners, breaking the piece of the protodermis seal she had with her and destroying the seal they had used to trap him. Dark Time During the Dark Time they helped other victims of the Visorak across the Matoran Universe with Keetongu. Dwellers in Darkness Shortly before the beginning of the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, the Rahaga were summoned to Xia by the Toa Nuva. When they arrived they found Roodaka to be taken captive by the six Toa. Under their orders, Roodaka was forced to reverse the effects of her Mutation-Rhotuku and transformed them back into Toa Hagah. As they were ordered to, the Toa Hagah were tasked with protecting Roodaka. Although they were unwilling to do this, they accepted and carried out her protection until she was enlisted into the Federation of Fear. Shortly after this, the Tahtorak escaped from captivity and began to run rampage through Xia. As the Toa were still on the island at this point, they attempted to defeat the creature as a team. Bomonga notably used his Mask of Growth to match the creature's size and battle it. While he engaged the creature in a brief skirmish, the other five Toa became aware that a fleet of ships was approaching Xia. They quickly discovered that it was in fact a Dark Hunter armada. Luckily, Iruini was able to use his Kanohi Kualsi to Teleport to one of the ships. Much to his dismay, the Toa of Air found himself surrounded by Dark Hunters before The Shadowed One confronted him, revealing that the Dark Hunters were intent on destroying the island in hopes of preventing it from supplying the Brotherhood of Makuta with weapons. However, Toa Helryx then appeared after The Shadowed One had stated his 'mishearing' of her orders. Angered by this, Helryx created a tidal wave then froze it beside the armada's flagship. She then confronted The Shadowed One and reminded him that the Order of Mata Nui had hired the Dark Hunters to 'surround' the island. With The Shadowed One's threat dealt with, Helryx had the other five Toa Hagah teleported to the ship then tasked the team with locating Makuta Teridax. She revealed to them the existance of the Order and that they planned to declare war on the Brotherhood in the near future - something that would come to no use if they were unable to defeat their enemy's leading member, Teridax. When the Toa protested about this task Helryx gave them a glass orb. They soon discovered that Zaktan was inside it, having been mutated by the Pit Mutagen and contained with the other Piraka. However, Gaaki then activated her Mask of Clairvoyance and foresaw that one of the members of the group would die on the mission. Shortly after they were given more information about the functioning of the Matoran Universe, the team was teleported to Metru Nui, where they encountered the Toa Mahri and were forced to reveal that they had to destroy the Coliseum to gain access to the Core Processor - Which was where they thought Teridax would be. The Toa Mahri refused and the two teams began to battle. Luckily, an alliance was reached when Kualus accidentally lost control of his Mask of Rahi Control and summoned a dangerously large Rahi from the Archives, forcing to teams to work together in order to recapture it and prevent Metru Nui being damaged. After the skirmish, Hewkii used his Kanohi Garai to lift the Coliseum, allowing the Toa Hagah descended into the Core Processor. When they entered the room they were confronted by Teridax who killed Zaktan with a Sonic Hum and hypnotised the Hagah by having them believe the Toa Nuva are victorious and everything is back to normal prior to the Great Cataclysm. However they were later freed from the illusion by Tren Krom. Spherus Magna The Toa Hagah were later given permission by Kopaka Nuva to find out what the the Toa Mahri were doing with the Skakdi and they are currently investigating it. Members *Norik - Leader *Iruini *Gaaki *Pouks *Bomonga -Deputy *Kualus Category:Toa Teams Category:Toa Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Groups Category:Toa Hagah Category:2010 Category:BNG